quranconnectedfandomcom-20200215-history
Surah Al-Maarij - The Ways of Ascent
'Intro' 'Contents' In the name of Allah, the Beneficent, the Merciful. (70.1) One demanding, demanded the chastisement which must befall (70.2) The unbelievers-- there is none to avert it-- (70.3) From Allah, the Lord of the ways of Ascent. (70.4) To Him ascend the angels and the Spirit in a day the measure of which is fifty thousand years. (70.5) Therefore endure with a goodly patience. (70.6) Surely they think it to be far off, (70.7) And We see it nigh. (70.8) On the day when the heaven shall be as molten copper (70.9) And the mountains shall be as tufts of wool (70.10) And friend shall not ask of friend (70.11) (Though) they shall be made to see each other. The guilty one would fain redeem himself from the chastisement of that day by (sacrificing) his children, (70.12) And his wife and his brother (70.13) And the nearest of his kinsfolk who gave him shelter, (70.14) And all those that are in the earth, (wishing) then (that) this might deliver him. (70.15) By no means! Surely it is a flaming fire (70.16) Dragging by the head, (70.17) It shall claim him who turned and fled (from truth), (70.18) And amasses (wealth) then shuts it up. (70.19) Surely man is created of a hasty temperament (70.20) Being greatly grieved when evil afflicts him (70.21) And niggardly when good befalls him (70.22) Except those who pray, (70.23) Those who are constant at their prayer (70.24) And those in whose wealth there is a fixed portion. (70.25) For him who begs and for him who is denied (good) (70.26) And those who accept the truth of the judgment day (70.27) And those who are fearful of the chastisement of their Lord-- (70.28) Surely the chastisement of their Lord is (a thing) not to be felt secure of-- (70.29) And those who guard their private parts, (70.30) Except in the case of their wives or those whom their right hands possess-- for these surely are not to be blamed, (70.31) But he who seeks to go beyond this, these it is that go beyond the limits-- (70.32) And those who are faithful to their trusts and their covenant (70.33) And those who are upright in their testimonies, (70.34) And those who keep a guard on their prayer, (70.35) Those shall be in gardens, honored. (70.36) But what is the matter with those who disbelieve that they hasten on around you, (70.37) On the right hand and on the left, in sundry parties? (70.38) Does every man of them desire that he should be made to enter the garden of bliss? (70.39) By no means! Surely We have created them of what they know. (70.40) But nay! I swear by the Lord of the Easts and the Wests that We are certainly able (70.41) To bring instead (others) better than them, and We shall not be overcome. (70.42) Therefore leave them alone to go on with the false discourses and to sport until they come face to face with that day of theirs with which they are threatened; (70.43) The day on which they shall come forth from their graves in haste, as if they were hastening on to a goal, (70.44) Their eyes cast down; disgrace shall overtake them; that is the day which they were threatened with. 'Articles' 'Audio' 'Video' ' '